


【谭赵】NO HATE 番外

by MIAOGUAN



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIAOGUAN/pseuds/MIAOGUAN





	【谭赵】NO HATE 番外

1

谭宗明见到奄奄一息的阿诚时，恍惚一瞬，闭上眼深吸了一口气。他告诫自己哪怕脸再像也不可能是同一个人。赵启平离开前的眼神浮现在他的脑海，本想吩咐手下人“随你们玩去”，几个字在嘴里绕了一圈又变成了“等他清醒了再说”。

一个念头救了阿诚一命，老天厚待他，给了他这张脸。谭宗明留下他，但再想生存下去，靠的就得是本事了。阿诚天赋异禀加上自学，哪怕退学几月，还是能达到毕业生的中等水平，谭宗明识人最有一套，他看的出阿诚有多要强，先是让他帮衬着开刀这种技术活，渐渐也带他出去见人。

谭宗明知道手下人也说些风言风语，毕竟当年自己和赵启平有多好，现在就有多痛，长眼睛的人都看的出。

和赵启平初识的时候，他还不是什么谭总，撑死是个创业有成的老板，夜店遇到了位有趣的调酒师，又都是吃过见过的成年人，没想到一夜情一来二去地倒发展出一段情侣关系。

可能因为他们很相似，有相近的品位，相同的兴趣，连最喜欢的作家都是好友。

或者因为他们很不同，不同的家世，不同的经历，不同的事业，不同的... 未来。

他们厮混了好几个月，谭宗明在那段时间里彻底走上黑白通吃的道路，依靠强大的人脉关系和一张能把捡垃圾描绘出宏伟蓝图的嘴，逐渐把城东最大势力魏氏的墙角挖空。又不惜重金托人从国外带回烟-酒，从国内找来姿-色-颇佳的数十位男女，一剂猛药下到魏氏的管理层，把一群铁汉治了个干净。

也得亏谭宗明那时没什么名气，魏氏的主家不把他放在眼里，没想到他那么下本，这才被钻了空子。如今偌大的家族势力只剩个空壳，最大的经济来源房地产公司被小儿子败了个干净，可依靠的政府关系因为不懂事的大儿子伤了别人姑娘的心而彻底告吹，富不过三代，一手好牌果然被打的稀烂，谭宗明摇身一变，成了接管这个牌局的人。

但他不敢告诉赵启平。

赵启平还在读研，调酒师不过是他暑假里打的零工。

他滴水不漏地瞒着赵启平，捏造出公司老板的形象让赵启平相信，伪造一份又一份的文件作为证据，但天天生活在一起的人，怎么可能看不出端倪。

谭宗明最亲近的下属都七嘴八舌地劝他，明里暗里提醒他，赵启平有权利知道自己男朋友的真正生活，蒙在鼓里时间长了，再爆发就控制不住了。

但这种时候谭老大的脑子就不转了，他怕极了，怕赵启平不接受，更怕他离开自己。几个月足够他认清自己内心，他已经把心全盘托出给了赵启平，但他不知道赵启平怎么想的。如果把自己代替魏氏，成为城东最大势力的前因后果直言不讳地告诉赵启平，那就相当于撕开自己所有的伪装，把选择权完全地交给了对方。

谭宗明不愿意干没把握的事，所以他一拖再拖，直到有一天穿着西装回家后，在客厅里看到赵启平端着红酒，坐在沙发上吸烟。电视里放着经典的谍战老电影，窗帘都拉着没开灯，只有赵启平手中点点火光发着亮。谭总站在门口没动，钥匙在桌面上放下发出和玻璃碰-撞的声响。

“回来啦。”赵启平翘起二郎腿，对着天花板吐烟，“今天挺早的啊。”

“就...公司里没什么事，早点回来了。抽的什么烟啊？”谭宗明把包和外套挂在衣架上，去厨房给自己倒了一杯酒。

“什么烟谭总不知道吗？”

听到谭总两字，谭宗明心里“咯噔”一下。

赵启平不喜欢在家里叫他谭总，一般都直呼其名，除了在床上没了边的浪-叫，“谭总”这个词一出现准没好事。上次被叫谭总还是因为自己衣服里不知道哪个挨千刀的印了唇-印，害他一周多没进过卧室。

“就是...你柜子里那盒Insignia。”

一个词蹦出来谭宗明心凉了半截，完蛋了，这盒烟是上次为了搞垮魏氏剩下没用的，被谭宗明锁在柜子里。如果光是一盒昂贵香烟还好解释，但要是赵启平打开了柜子，情况就不一样了。

那个带锁柜子里装的东西可不仅仅是烟，还有非常多非常多的奢-侈品，有珠-宝有手-表，各种全球限量款的配饰，甚至还有两把布加迪的车钥匙。整个柜子下周就会从家里搬出去，谭宗明都安排过了，可能会到公司，也可能会放到银行里，总之不会出现在家里，更不应该这个节骨眼上被赵启平发现。

“...不是锁了吗...怎么打开的？”谭宗明喝一口红酒，站在赵启平身后，手撑着沙发背看他。

“你把钥匙插在上面了。”赵启平弯弯嘴角，这么蠢的事情谭宗明也做得出来，这么些天瞒下来了，居然因为一次大意疏忽忘了拔掉柜子锁上的钥匙。大概也是多日的风平浪静让他放松了警惕，觉得还能瞒赵启平很久很久呢。

仿佛一道晴天霹雳，谭宗明把酒喝干放在桌上，手居然有些抖。他冥冥中意识到了将要发生什么，又不敢细想，赵启平语气中透着股疏离，与十个小时前给他离别吻的那位，简直不是同一个人。

“你还想瞒多久呢？”赵启平又吐一口烟，心想不愧是给精英抽的烟，过肺的感觉如此舒适，就是自己的心隐隐约约地疼，“要不是安迪和我聊天的时候露了馅，你还想瞒我多久呢？”

谭宗明一言不发，想伸手去拿一根烟，半路被赵启平打掉。

“你不许抽，我找到的就是我的。”

赵启平捻一捻烟灰，把一盒都揣进自己的兜里。

然后他站起身关了电视，打开客厅的灯。一瞬间的强光刺得谭宗明闭上了眼，但赵启平没闭，他死睁着双眼，任由生理性眼泪从眼角涌出。

谭宗明眯着眼看他，看他把外套搭在手上，背上已经收拾好的双肩包，打开了家门。

跨出家门的前一刻，他回头深深看了一眼谭宗明。

谭宗明小时候深夜往窗外看，万家灯火像落在地上的星星 ，后来他看到了赵启平的眼睛，那双深黑色的瞳仁注视着他，亮得像黎明前最深沉的一段夜色里，最美的一颗星。赵启平站在门口，这样的双眼却像望不到底的深渊，像两颗暗沉的宝石，仿佛漫天的星星都死去了，万家灯火都陷入了令人绝望心碎的缄默。

“早点想通，别让我多等。”赵启平撂下一句话就离开了。

谭宗明是真的慌了，他任由门外的风吹进室内，半响才挪动步伐关上门。赵启平的眼神太冷了，他无声地责怪了自己的不信任，不留余地地透露出对他的失望。

想通... 怎么想通？想通什么？

谭宗明麻木地倒酒喝酒，从内心深处鄙视自己的无能。为什么要怕呢？早知道...早知道...把选择权交给赵启平，难道自己不愿意吗？他想不通很多事，只知道自己喜欢赵启平，自己爱他，但赵启平走了，是因为自己的不信任和侥幸心理。

为什么要瞒着呢... 为什么不敢开口呢... 

谭宗明陷在沙发里一整夜，直到安迪接了赵启平电话来找他，才迷迷糊糊地醒来。

他看到安迪的第一眼就对她说：“赵启平不要我了。”

安迪翻一个白眼，不要你了还给我打电话叫我过来看你。

谭宗明继续说：“他知道我瞒着他，他生气了，他不要我了。”

“知道了。你先把水喝了。”

“他不在我喝什么水。”谭宗明戳开电量所剩无几地手机，看了几眼锁屏上赵启平温柔笑着的照片。

“...我不和醉鬼讲道理，等会渴了自己喝水，有事我帮你处理，但晚上汪局的聚会不能不去。”

谭宗明应了，满脑子赵启平又睡下了。

当晚可不是风平浪静，一向谨慎的谭宗明今天栽在被耍了心眼了的一杯酒里，几口下肚只觉着腹内燥-热，感觉不对想走却已经晚了。对方是魏氏所剩无几的忠心老臣，给谭宗明下了药后还安排了一大把恶心事，甚至用了针孔摄像机录了全程。虽然谭宗明最后没被套住，但总归被拍下几张暧-昧不清，气氛不明地和三位女星搂-搂-抱-抱的画面。

模糊的影像传到网上，因为看不清脸，并未造成轰动，但好巧不巧地让赵启平看到了，他一眼瞧出那是谭宗明本人，顿时一口气堵在胸前上不去下不来，咳了半响才缓和。

我让你好好想通了来找我，你倒是够闲的，出去玩还一对三，难不成还来一局斗地主吗？

刺激之下，容易做出过激决定。赵启平盯着研究生导师和自己商榷要不要去国外做一年交换生的聊天记录，没多想就同意了。

没等谭宗明想通，赵启平已经先一步踏上了出国的飞机，他赌着气，只把这事告诉了安迪。等安迪无奈地做了传话筒，让谭宗明知道此事时，已经晚了。

聊天界面里，谭宗明前几天给他发的一通解释还赫然在目，赵启平其实也不相信谭总会做出这样的荒唐事，只是一时气坏了脑子，冷静下来倒也不后悔自己的决定。他们太契-合了，说是天生一对一点都不为过，但越是这样赵启平越受不了谭宗明瞒着他，他也想过原因。

保护自己吗？不是，安迪作为他最亲密的好友，这么多年从未有过危险，最惊险的那段魏氏打击报复的日子里，连谭宗明都差点入套，安迪依旧被保护得很好，说明在这方面谭总自己的人手完全能有所保障。

因为自己的态度吗？是害怕自己会不答应，会离开，所以不敢问，不敢说吗？赵启平叹一口气，如果是这样，那更应该冷静一段日子。小事不提算情-趣，大事不提还怎么搭伙过日子？成年人之间的信任，情侣之间的、爱人之间的信任，应当是足够让任何人坦荡地相互诉说的，如果谭宗明担心赵启平会走，那就是犯了不信赖的大忌，是赵启平决不能容忍的大错。但唯一的解决办法就是让谭总自己想清楚，想明白，想通为什么这份建立在爱意上的信任，悄无声息地打了折扣。

赵启平离开的第一个月，阿诚留了下来。谭宗明教他人情世故，带他接触外人，心里想着的却是赵启平。他还不至于移情别恋到一个小孩身上，但每天看着阿诚进进出出，就像一个心理安慰，哪怕是幻想也比没有好。

不到半年，幻想也没了。魏氏是瘦死的骆驼比马大，憋着招要整谭宗明，蓄谋了小半年之久，一举想把阿诚搞进牢里打击报复。谭宗明视阿诚为亲信，自然不会任他坐牢，只是魏氏属实歹毒，早已把消息捅到媒体上，明面上出的事，再想遮也没用。阿诚留不住了，只能独身去城西靠本事闯荡，至于那儿的明氏会不会留下他，就不是谭宗明说了算的了。

阿诚知恩图报，两周后，托人带来纸条，上面只两个字：

“明诚”

不用说，这就是站稳了脚跟了，谭宗明也放心随他去。

解决了阿诚这事，谭总发了狠，魏氏是彻底搅不出风浪了。

离赵启平回来还有一个月，谭宗明每每发消息给他，都是不温不火的回复，也不知道大洋彼岸那位有没有原谅他。

谭总已经想通了，这几个月见不到赵启平就快把他逼疯，一颗心晃荡着找不着落处。当初瞒着赵启平的心思早被他叠吧叠吧扔到了角落里，什么担心什么害怕，越是想的多越是没好结果，这长达一年的分别就是自己作出来的。谭宗明满心欢喜只想着早日见到心尖上的人。他是想通了，既然连心都能给他，为什么要瞒着赵启平自己吞并魏氏的来龙去脉？赵启平心气那样高，对他不信赖，怕他离开自己，简直就是对他最大的侮辱。细想起来，赵同学恐怕早知道有事瞒着他，话里话外给过数个暗-示，可惜自己怎么就没听出来，白白浪费了那么多时间机会。

还好还有补救的机会，错过了时间，再也不要错过赵启平。

回国那日谭宗明去接机，没带任何下属，只戴了副墨镜靠在栏杆上吃糖，眼睛盯着出口一动不动，生怕错过了那个日思夜想的身影。他想好了几套说辞，如果赵启平背着双肩包包就用第一套，如果他把双肩包包放行李箱上就用第二套，如果他挎着单肩包就第三套，如果... 

没有如果，时间在赵启平出来的这一刻静止。他还是原来的样子，看任何人都是一副与世无关的眼神，但是小动作会暴露他的想法。赵启平看到谭宗明愣了一瞬，继续不紧不慢地绕出了出口。

谭宗明堵在出口这儿强-硬地接下他的箱子，不给对方一点拒绝的机会，当然赵同学也没必要拒绝就是了。

“我错了，回家好不好...平平？”

赵启平突然站定，把谭宗明的墨镜摘下来自己戴上，“你好蠢，我都等你那么久。”

墨镜遮住他微红的眼眶，遮不住他微颤的声音。谭宗明当机立断放下行李箱抱住身边的人，什么说辞都忘的一干二净，反正赵启平也没带包。

“我错了，没有下次了。”

“...再有下次我就去非洲做援医...”赵启平吸吸鼻子，“谭总还是快点走吧，您知名度太高别被认出来。”

“认出来就认出来。”谭宗明接管了赵启平的箱子，连充电宝都不让他亲手拿着。

“明天带你去看看...希望他们叫你什么？”

“随便叫我什么。有什么区别吗？”

“有。我这是家族企业，你是赵总。”

—————————————————


End file.
